Strange Alliances
by Blackwasp14
Summary: *Set after "Vengeance is Mine"* As the Turtles and Splinter wait for another attack by either Kraang, Foot, or Mutant, two strange and powerful warriors showed up randomly. Will they be allies or yet another problem in the crisis. BTW I dont own TMNT 2012, Elder Scrolls: Skyrim, Star Wars: The Force Unleashed, and Batman Arkham series. Accept this weirdness and enjoy!
1. The New Life

It was already night time. The other turtles were asleep and Master Splinter was either sleeping, meditating, or grieving the predicament that befell his daughter, Karai/Miwa. Since the incident, Donatello became an insomniac, constantly experimenting or researching necessary components for Karai's/Miwa's retro mutagen. Even though Donnie is constantly in his lab, he could sense a massive change that befell upon the lair ever since that night.

Michelangelo is still in his happy-go-lucky personality and is either doing any of his favorite hobbies (reading comics, skateboarding, feasting on pizza etc.). Strangely however, Mikey stopped playing pranks or clowning around with his older siblings. Same thing could be said about Raphael. He still hangs out with his friend Casey Jones and does vigilante-like business with him. Raphe silently became Casey's mentor and is teaching him numerous, yet effective fighting techniques. This training has formed the two into a solid and respected team. Strangely amongst his brothers, Raphael has stopped his gruff, tough, bigger-than-life personality (especially towards Mikey) and has taken up meditation with Splinter. Yet somehow when Donnie sees him, Raphe's new behavior reminds him of an animal being caged. Leonardo however seems to be the one going into a deeper downward spiral than the other two. Even though he is occasionally seen practicing with the dummy, playing pinball, or watching the Captain Ryan show, Donnie knows that Leo is still blaming himself for not saving Karai/Miwa, and like Raphe, Leo has been meditating alongside Splinter as well.

Even Donnie admits that he is having a downward spiral of his own. Ever since he has been developing the retro-mutagen, the work has left him isolated from the others and strained his friendship with April O'Neil. The last thing he heard about her was that she and Casey eventually became a couple. She sometimes comes down to the sewers and train with Splinter. Yet even through this isolation, Donnie still believes that April has feelings for him. Especially that one evening when he overheard April scolding both Raphael and Michelangelo upon overhearing them was making fun of him.

While not making the retro-mutagen, Donnie seemed to benefit upon the scrounging of both Kraang and human technology. Lately he has upgraded the Shellraiser drastically; adding more armor, another turret, and defensive countermeasures. He also redesigned, upgraded and created another Stealth Bike, making them look more like motorbikes than the previous chopper model. Donnie somehow managed to upgrade Metalhead to be an independent robot. He also added in him some refined metal to silence its annoying clanking sounds and made him a cloaking device. Since then it has been guarding the lair, which prompted to make Donnie create a homing beacon on the lair so when Metalhead's parole is over, it doesn't get lost by the massive maze of the sewers. He is also halfway through with a gigantic robot he designed a few weeks ago to combat any more Kraang invasions.

However, his new invention seems to trump everything he has done. After watching Mikey play a videogame called _"Arkham Origins"_ Donnie managed to create a similar gadget to the Batman's "Detective Vision" by using a Kraang visor along with human technology, like thermal and infrared cameras, alongside with many scanners. Setting it online was perhaps the most difficult thing ever. He needed about five to six different computer systems to hack both the NYPD's and National criminal databases, along with evidence found in all of their cases like gunpowder, human DNA, residues of chemicals or elements etc. . Perhaps the most unique thing about "Detective Vision" is the ability to "play" crime scenes in the most accurate manner. Donnie had to scavenge many criminology books and video flash drives in order to make it do that. However his ingenuity didn't stop there. Donnie manage to use the remaining bits of Kraang technology to create similar gadgets codenamed "Tactical Vision" for its combat effective purposes. Like "Detective Vision" it also has thermal and infrared cameras, but it's extremely useful for the user in finding better vantage points or determine how to take down enemies in certain spots. Once ready, Donnie plans to give it as a birthday present to both Raphe and Leo.

Yet, Donnie is unaware of the discovery he will make upon his first usage of "Detective Vision".


	2. The Discoveries

That same evening, Donnie's T-Phone started to ring. He picked it up and saw that April was calling him. He stopped with everything he has been doing and answered the phone.

"Hey April. What's up?" Donnie said in his normal voice. Ever since the incident and finding out that April and Casey are dating, Donnie decided to put a stop on his flirting and let them be together without any interference.

"Hey Donnie!" April said in her usual girly voice. "How's the retro-mutagen coming along?"

"Not very well. Thank you very much." Donnie said in a flustered voice as he looked upon his lab table and seeing the empty or broken mutagen canisters and other residues splattered upon the wall. Sometimes he feels like quitting, but won't break the promise he silently made towards the team and Splinter.

"You will eventually make one. I know it." April said with confidence in the hopes to motivate Donnie.

"Her mutagen isn't exactly like your father's." Donnie said back with a mix of coldness and matter of fact tone.

"Well." April said in a voice trying to hide her hurt feelings. "Have you checked the radar by my house. Something just happened."

Donnie quickly placed the T-Phone down on the table, opened up his computer to check it out. He was stunned to see the massive readings it was displaying. He slowly started to pick up his phone.

"What is going on over there?" Donnie asked in a worrisome manner. He eventually looked up towards his table full of gadgets.

"I don't Donnie. I woke up and saw massive bursts of electricity shooting all over the place. It looked nice for a second, but then scared me." April answered back.

"Is the …" Donnie asked before being interrupted.

"No. Neither the Foot nor Kraang were there. I looked closely and couldn't see any of their vehicles or henchmen around the area." April responded

"Hmm." Donnie wondered absentmindedly as he picked up "Detective Vision" and switched on a few buttons with some whirring in response.

"Think that the Kraang bought in something new or has one of their experiments gone wrong?" April questioned.

"Well if its Kraang, they would've been there right now, trying to capture it as silently as possible. The Foot Clan isn't the type to be doing that sort of weird activity, even with Stockman on their side." Donnie responded as he placed "Detective Vision" on his head and his Bo/Naginata staff on his back. He managed to switch April's call from the T-Phone to a Bluetooth he "borrowed" from somewhere.

"How will you know for sure?" April asked. A hint of worry could be sounded in her tone.

"I'm going to go investigate it right now." Donnie answered as he walked out of the lab and passing by the lair's so-called living room.

"Okay then. Be careful out there." April sighed and hung up. Suddenly Donnie just got really angry. He realized that maybe this was the perfect moment to at least apologize to her and blew it. But he started to think that maybe April would just laugh at it or shrug it off. Maybe they really aren't meant to be together after all.

"Whatever." Donnie angrily sighed as he paced out the lair's exit.

Donnie was about to leave when he heard a silent, yet familiar thud behind him.

"Hello there, Leo." Donnie said without turning around to greet his brother. He could feel dark eyes staring at him keenly, almost as dark as the day when he was brainwashed by the mutated Wasp's poison.

"Where are you heading off to Donnie?" Leonardo asked in a rather steel cold voice.

"April just called about a disturbance that happened around her apartment and I'm going to investigate it." Donnie replied firmly. This moment is feeling rather awkward because they haven't seen or talked to each other for some time.

"How will I know that you will be doing just that?" Leonardo asked again, sounding rather unconvinced.

Suddenly Donnie turned around and yelled in an exasperated tone. "Are you really going to be doing this to everyone ever since what happened that night?"

Leonardo turned his head rather quickly and replied sternly. "I don't want to lose you, the same way that we lost ….. her." Donnie smirked upon noticing how Karai's/Miwa's name suddenly became taboo to him.

"Well at least you know that I'm not _executing my suicidal plan of vengeance and trying to kill all my enemies in one night and ultimately have me mutated." _ Donnie replied sarcastically. He had a hand on his staff on the ready in case Leo was to strike at him.

Surprisingly, Leonardo just got up and left without saying a word to Donnie. Even though Leo was turned around, Donnie thought he saw a few teardrops before Leonardo headed to his room.

Donnie shrugged and headed out towards the location.

"Whoa!" Immediately upon arriving at the alley, Donnie could feel static and looked down on the biggest goosebumps he has ever had. He looked down at the alley and saw that the place was a complete mess and sighed upon realizing that evidence searching will be somewhat difficult

"Whatever was here exerted a massive amount of power." Donnie said and activated the "Detective Vision". April was right after all, no bodies of Foot or Kraang around the area.

"Well time to activate "Crime Scene" to see what really happened here." Donnie said and switched a button.

Donnie not only managed to find where the main source of the electricity was coming from, but he is also surprised by how unfazed is "Detective Vision". Normally any other piece of technology would be acting up among the presence of high electricity, but this one isn't.

"Hmm." Donnie zoomed closely as he saw some footprints and a hand on the ground in front of the alleged location of the energy source. He took scan of them and was surprised there was no DNA match of these prints to anyone of the city. He determined that maybe this power surge was caused when the person or creature landed. Donnie also found a piece of black clothing which also came out unidentified. He also found a strange black and white badge of a bird but was unmatched to any pieces of known jewelry.

He then noticed some kind of scratch or impact point on the cement by the foot and hand prints. He was relieved to see an identification match of the impact to the point of a blade, but there were no watches on which types of blades caused that impact. He was stunned upon the zooming and scanning of more evidence of the impact mark.

"Obsidian?" Donnie was stunned after reading the evidence. "But who on Earth could forge obsidian into a bladed weapon? It's a volcanic rock/glass but how can the creator make obsidian strong and sharp enough to cause a deep point of impact on solid concrete? Donnie paced as more questions came into mind.

Donnie managed to move most of the trash and found the remaining footprints, but upon the exit of the alleyway, the footprints suddenly vanished. Surprised and confused, Donnie scanned the remaining area for more footprints, but couldn't find any. This strange disappearance made the case rather bizarre.

As Donnie was on top of the building, he was replaying "Crime Scene" over a few times to determine the scenario of this bizarre event. At first, he believed that maybe someone time travelled and upon landing tried to run away but another portal shows up and "sucked" him in. Even though it supported the strange absence of the footprints, but there was no evidence of another power surge. He is starting to doubt whether the thing that came was even a person because in all of his years as a ninja and studying other similar Japanese warriors, no one could simply erase their footprints. Frustrated and tired, Donnie made a last minute scan of the alley for any more evidence and left for the lair.

Little did he know that during his investigation, a hooded, caped, and dark clothed warrior was watching him from above. It was armed with a large black and silver bow, and a quiver loaded with arrows. Upon observing Donatello investigating the area, it became convinced that Donatello was likely a threat and started to pursue him.

"I'm coming for you Argonian!" It muttered in a deep voice and started to follow Donnie's trail.

(Steve Jablonsky's _"Arrival on Earth" _plays for background)

Halfway upon arriving to the sewer hole, "Detective Vision" started to beep repeatedly. Confused, Donnie putted it on and noticed a massive "Incoming Transmission" on the gadget's visor. Donnie slapped his head upon realization.

"I forgot that it has some Kraang communication technology. They have been silent for a long time. What could be going on?" Donnie muttered as he opened the Kraang communication channel.

Almost immediately the message was heard.

"This is Kraang reporting to all Kraangs. In the area above which is known as the sky, Kraang has tracked down an object that looks like something that is called here a spaceship. All Kraangs are required to report immediately upon seeing this object known as a spaceship. Force is necessary upon seeing any mutants or the mutants attacking us known as the Turtles."

"This night couldn't get any better." Donnie fumed and took off "Detective Vision". Upon taking them off, he noticed a red streak in the evening sky. He placed "Detective Vision" back on and zoomed as much it could. True enough, Donnie could see a spaceship, but it looks like it has broken apart. The shrapnel appears to go to different locations, but Donnie has been tracking the main hull. Upon further review, the hull looks like it will crash somewhere in Central Park.

"I got to get there fast!" Donnie muttered as he ran towards the possible crash site. As he got closer to Central Park, he could see the spaceship a whole lot clearer. It looked alien due to its impressively large and black silhouette. He has seen and observed the numerous spaceships from Mikey's comics and video games and Leo's TV shows, but this ship doesn't even look like them. All of the sudden he stopped as an idea was developed.

"Could this be related to the portals by April's apartments?"

He managed to overlook the massive crash that befell upon the southern part of Central Park. He moved quickly upon the crash site after seeing multiple police cars parked there and helping civilians evacuate the area. Donnie approached the hull and found the ship's name.

"Rogue Shadow?" Donnie responded quizzically. Upon looking inside the ship and inspecting the controls he realized something.

"This is a stealth spaceship. Pretty hi-tech but what was in it? I see human clothes around but what happened." Donnie questioned as he looked around and scavenged some pieces of technology.

Donnie was about to activate "Crime Scene" but heard nearby footsteps.

"Sewer Apples!" Donnie yelled and broke out of the ship.

"Its running away!" He heard a cop yelled.

Donnie quickly decided to run to the nearby crossing and hid underneath a bridge. Once the rushing footsteps faded, Donnie got out and headed back for the lair.

"Everyone is so going to kill me tonight." Donnie fumed.

Upon arriving at the lair, Donnie just threw his knapsack and "Detective Vision" at the table and walked towards his room for the first time in a long time. He threw himself on the bed and fell peacefully asleep for the first time since the night of the incident.

"Must. Tell. The. Story. Right." Donnie muttered repeatedly before blacking out.

Meanwhile….

Outside the sewer hole heading towards the lair, the warrior managed to track Donnie down but refused to enter the possible large sewer maze.

"I'll be waiting for you Argonian." the warrior chuckled and disappeared into darkness.

Over at the crash site, a stasis pod opened up. A young man dressed in a white tunic, awoken, walks out and puts on his usual black garb along with his lightsaber. As he jumped on top of his ship, he noticed the strange city skyline and realized what he got into.

"I must find a way out of here." The young man sighed and also vanished in darkness.


End file.
